role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
HydraMask
HydraMask (ハイドラマスク Haidoramasuku) is a Nocturne warrior and villain. She is a RP character created and used by Mandolore Shepard. Appearance One very noticeable feature about HydraMask is her nine heads. Personality When it comes to HydraMask's personality she is very strategic. She is very commanding when it comes to the Shadelinqs that serve under her. However she does not like hearing bad news. When she, herself fights she can be very brutal. History Debut: I Burrow Alone HydraMask made her debut in San Jose, California. She was watching the fight between FlamingoMask and MoleMask while two of her heads argued about whether she would reveal herself. Her heads then came to the decision that she would reveal herself. She then got into a fight with FlamingoMask. She started the fight by spraying acid at FlamingoMask. When she noticed that he fought back instead of cowering in fear, she realized that he was not from the same universe as her. Later in the fight, she managed to do damage to FlamingoMask. However when the battle turned out to not be in her favor, she wisely decided to retreat. Before she left, she told FlamingoMask to inform SasquatchMask and YetiMask that she had arrived. The Mystery of MandrillMask: Pt. 2: From the Flames of the Phoenix HydraMask made a cameo appearance where she listened to the commander of the Centurion Shadelinqs give a report. Then she gave them new orders. The Mystery of MandrillMask: Pt. 3: The Mystical Six Birds HydraMask made her next appearance in Africa where led her forces into battle against both FlamingoMask and the Mecha Galgen Gang. After sending messages to both FlamingoMask and Gevaudan, she then entered the battle. It was there she fought against SwanMask. During the battle with her, HydraMask caused acid damage to SwanMask. Later in the battle, HydraMask had one of her heads lopped off. She then regenerated said head. Then the battle went to kaiju size. After putting up a tough fight, she wisely gave a decision to go for a tactical withdrawal. Preparing to Conquer Europe HydraMask made her next appearance in her base in Sparta where she was contacted by Count von Lightning of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters to offer a deal. She then guessed that the Nocturne that she had to kill was IbisMask. HydraMask then accepted the deal, however she knew that she would have to report the deal to one of the other members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. New Allies and Foes HydraMask made her next appearance in the Shadowland Cave where she told ChameleonMask and CobraMask about the mission she had gotten from Count von Lightning. Then she revealed that the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters was planning to conquer Europe. She also revealed that IbisMask had joined Robo Garrison led by Robo Lass. Before she left, she stated that she would focus her efforts to eliminate Robo Garrison. Memories HydraMask made her next appearance in the Shadowland Cave where she told CatMask about her (HydraMask) past as a hero in the group, Mediterranean Nocturne Order. She revealed that CyclopsMask, HippogriffMask, GriffinMask, and SphinxMask were her teammates. That is until one day where CyclopsMask had HydraMask removed from the group for being power hungry. A few days later, HydraMask attacked Argos. It was there that HydraMask killed her former teammates. It was also where she made her vow to kill any heroic Nocturnes. HydraMask's Attack HydraMask made her next appearance in Osaka where she she began her first attack against the members of Robo Garrison. She began her attack by ordering her Centurion Shadelinqs to attack Robo Lass and IbisMask. The she watched the battle unfold. However at one point in the battle, she was noticed by IbisMask. HydraMask then proceeded to battle IbisMask. During the battle, HydraMask was hit in the chest by IbisMask's rapier. HydraMask then countered back by biting hard on IbisMask's right leg. After noticing that both Robo Lass and PteraMask had heard IbisMask's scream, HydraMask gave out an ultimatum. However HydraMask was then hit by PteraMask's Ptera Dive. It was then that HydraMask decided to make a tactical withdrawal. Later HydraMask reported the outcome of the battle to ChameleonMask, who then told HydraMask to keep up the good work. HydraMask then switched off the comlink. Cry of the Manticore HydraMask made a cameo appearance where she told CobraMask that the attacks against Robo Garrison would continue as ordered. HydraMask's Triumph! SasquatchMask Dead HydraMask made her next appearance in Osaka where she launched her next attack against members of Robo Garrison. In this case, it was Meruka and Furuka. However as she watched the battle, she noticed that one of the Nocturnes from her universe had appeared. She then decided to enter the battle. Then she told the Centurion Shadelinqs to leave. She then challenged SasquatchMask to a battle. She was either delighted or surprised by his response. Later in the battle with him, she was attacked by PteraMask and HawkMask. Later after taking some more attacks, she plunged her spatha into SasquatchMask's chest. She then sent an ultimatum to PteraMask and HawkMask, stating that if they were to continue the battle, they would end up like SasquatchMask. After the heroes had left, she reported the outcome of the mission to ChameleonMask. The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand HydraMask made a cameo appearance where she remarked that the traitor (RaccoonMask) got what he deserved. SkullMask's Monster Mash Part 2 HydraMask made her next appearance in the Brotherhood of Nocturnes base where she watched ScorpionMask spar against new members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. After the sparring match, she heard about Crystal Skulls. She then remarked that if any were in Osaka, Robo Lass and the rest of Robo Garrison would be sure to notice. She then gave GreatWhiteSharkMask a tour of the base. Take Back the Skulls! Defeat the Brotherhoods Monsters! HydraMask made a cameo appearance where she reported that in Osaka the members of Nyo Robotics had been shrunken. She then looked at list of the Monsters and noticed one of them was her old rival, GorgonMask. Flight Gun Returns! HydraMask made her next appearance where she was going to plan her next attack against Robo Garrison, however one of her Centurion Shadelinqs reported that her forces were under attack. After listening to the report, she then headed out of her base where she had a talk with Flight Gun. After listening to what he had said, HydraMask then reported what she had been told to ChameleonMask. Then after she listened to what ChameleonMask had said, HydraMask vowed that the next time that Flight Gun was encountered that he would be destroyed. Mad Monster Party WIP Pino III: The Last Stand HydraMask made her next appearance where she fought against IbisMask, PteraMask, HawkMask and YetiMask. During the battle, she ended up having her right arm get sliced off by YetiMask. She then retreated. Later in the Shadowland Cave, she went to go have surgery to get a cybernetic right arm. She also vowed that she would kill YetiMask the next time he fought her. Operation: Afghanistan HydraMask made a cameo appearance in the Shadowland Cave where she woke up from having her new cybernetic right arm attached. She then decided to find out what abilities that it has. ScorpionMask vs the Coup HydraMask made a cameo appearance on a viewscreen where she reported that she had heard that GreatWhiteSharkMask had managed to take CougarMask out of action. Two Hydras? HydraMask made her next appearance in Osaka where she attacked Robo Lass, Brownie and Sonnet. When it looked like HydraMask was going to be attacked yet, she then revealed that she had taken a hostage. HydraMask then left after Robo Lass realized that saving the hostage was more important than fighting HydraMask. Later HydraMask reported to ChameleonMask that her (HydraMask) mission was a success since HydraMask had planned the hostage mission well. HydraMask then revealed that by freeing the "hostage", the members of Robo Garrison had unknowingly unleashed the intergalactic bank robber from Fernovia, Hydrax, on Earth. Abilities * Self Conversation: Due to her multiple heads, HydraMask can converse with herself (said conversations are usually in Greek). * Acid: HydraMask can send out acid to damage foes * Regenerate Heads: HydraMask can regenerate her heads * Bite: HydraMask can bite her foes to do damage to them when they get close * Spatha: HydraMask's weapon of choice Cybernetic Arm Abilities * Shatter Steel: HydraMask's cybernetic arm is strong enough to shatter steel. * Acid Blast: HydraMask's cybernetic arm can fire out a blast of acid to damage foes Weaknesses * Weakens in light: As a Nocturne, light attacks weaken HydraMask Trivia * HydraMask is Mandolore Shepard's first villainous Nocturne * HydraMask is based on the Hydra from Greek mythology * HydraMask happens to be asexual * Shorthand way of referring to her: HYDM * Her home is Sparta, Greece * The first line she said to SwanMask, "I've killed heroic Nocturnes before" is nearly a shout out to the line "I've killed rangers before" that Rita Replusa said to Trini in the 2017 Power Rangers movie. * After getting her cybernetic right arm, HydraMask became the second member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes to be a cyborg. This has also led to a new nickname for her. Said nickname happens to be "CydraMask" Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Becoming Evil Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs Category:Cyborgs